


Breathless

by Tiffany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Aurors, Character Death, Creampie, Crimes & Criminals, Double Penetration, F/M, Halloween, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany/pseuds/Tiffany
Summary: Tik TokWith Hermione’s team members keep getting murdered and becoming a target herself, her best friend Harry steps up and is determined to protect her, so is Harry’s partner fellow Auror, Draco Malfoy.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HalloweenHarmonyComp2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HalloweenHarmonyComp2019) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hermione is being targeted as she watches her team members being killed off on Halloween, her and her team’s research believed to be the reason why. So, Harry is determined to investigate and protect her, much to her dismay, and so Harry’s partner fellow Auror Draco Malfoy is there beside him.
> 
> This piece was written for Double Double Toil and Trouble a Harmony & Co Halloween One-Shot Competition. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

* * *

_October 31, 2002_

It was just another Thursday morning to Hermione as her leg bounced up and down waiting for Theodore to the lab. Her coffee had already gotten cold so a heating charm was needed. He was always late for some reason. He knew that he wasn’t happy with working on Halloween especially with a lot of the other departments in the Ministry who had the day off or half workday because of the significance of the day.

The other researchers were studying their recent findings with transmutation hoping for another breakthrough. No one wanted to say it but they had been all thinking it. They should have been a lot further in their advancement by now. She just hopes that it would be enough for the Head of the Department. 

“Hey sorry I am late Granger,” Theodore Notts came in.

“It’s fine, just get everything ready on your side so that we can get ready for the meeting,” she said.

“Will do,” he saluted. 

After briefing the team Theodore and she walked a short distance into the Department of Research and Education’s conference room both hoping that their research and lab wouldn’t be shut down. 

“Thank you for meeting today, it won’t take long I know everyone is trying to get off for Halloween today,” the Department Head Emma Vanity greeted.

“Of course.” Theodore replied taking the lead as he always did in these meetings because of his blood status. When he said anything it weighted more, and as much as she didn’t want to be quiet she did it anyways.

They sat down at the table and got out their findings, while Emma’s assistants Marietta Edgecombe, Viola Richmond, and Glynis Mexborough all sat beside her and got out their quills and their rolls of parchment. Marietta had been wearing a lot of makeup, but she could still see the fading scars of the word sneak. While Hermione wanted to laugh and smirk about it, she refrained, that would have to wait until later. 

The three assistants only took notes during the meeting and didn’t speak, which Hermione almost expected Marietta too have spoken out against the research that they had been doing, but that never happened. 

“Well, while the progress that has been made isn’t great, I know how hard this field of study is, so for the time being your team can continue on. I need to see more next time, understood,” the Department Head told the two of them. 

“We do, and we appreciate the opportunity to continue on.” Theodore replied as they both shook her hands and the assistants left the room after gathering their notes.

Once they grabbed their own research they headed back to the lab and let their team know of the results of the meeting. Everyone had been feeling a little on edge, so the stress of the lab being shut down had disappeared and been replaced with the rush of hopefulness. They were all thankful and wanted to get back to work so that they could get another breakthrough that they were all hopeful for despite Alchemy being such a controversial subject they all felt like it was a very necessary one, however that didn’t stop a lot of people from being very unhappy with Hermione or the rest of the team.

Not too long after putting their research back into place it was time for lunch and after she had already gotten in trouble with Ministry for skipping lunch more than once she no longer worked through lunch and didn’t allow her team too either. 

She settled in a newer cafe in Diagon Alley, it was run by a Muggle-born so it had more different food options, and most bigoted pure-bloods stayed away from the place. So, in away it was like a haven. So imagine her surprise after she ordered her roasted cauliflower and kale soup when she saw her best friend Harry walk in with his Auror partner Draco Malfoy. Someone, she would have never thought she would see her was the pure-blooded Malfoy. 

“Harry! Malfoy.” Hermione had greeted the two.

Harry had never looked better, and honestly she found her self thinking the same thing about Malfoy. Which was never something that she thought that she even think, especially after her years at Hogwarts with the man, but it was clear that he had changed.

“Hermione, fancy seeing you here, how have you been,” Harry made small talk and gave her a small hug. 

“Granger,” Malfoy shortly replied back.

“Are the two of you eating here?” She asked.

“Yes,” Harry answered for the two of them.

“Well, I am the only one at this table if you two would like to join me,” she said.

“That would be great, this place is a little packed right now.” Harry pulled up the chair next to her before letting his hand settle on his her inner knee. She could feel her chest clinch at the contact. 

“Thank you.” Malfoy thanked her before sitting on her other side, and she could swear she could feel the masculinity coming from both sides. 

Hermione had felt something for Harry for a few years now, but with both of their work schedules nothing ever seemed to come of it, but this feel for Malfoy was most definitely new. Now she was between the two of them, but she didn’t allow it to show how effective she had been.

Lunch was a short affair as they all had to get back to work, but it was an interesting lunch.

Hermione apparates right in front of the Ministry where she met one of the members on her team Wayne Portchester. They talked about the research on the way to the lab.

“Merlin,” Wayne exclaimed.

The smell hit her like a slap in the face, Hermione had never seen that much blood. The only thing she could recognize was Liz Tuttle’s distinctive hair, the rest of her was utterly unrecognizable. 

“Go inform the Aurors.” She told Wayne as she followed him outside of the lab so that she could stop the rest of the team from seeing the body. No one should have to see Liz that way. It didn’t seem like long until the Aurors showed up.

“Excuse me Missus Granger, I’m Spencer Whiddon and this is Aron Woodbridge we are the Aurors assigned to this case, the lab is now closed off once we have finished our primary investigation we will allow you to collect your research but you and your team won’t be allowed to use the lab.” The younger Auror said.

“Of course, thank you for responding so fast,” she replied.

The two Auror went into the lab and closed the door, she assumed it was so that no one else had to see the body if possible. Both of them looked very young, she wondered if just graduated their training. 

“Granger, what is going on?” Theodore asked her in a voice that seemed very baffled.

“Liz Tuttle was murdered, the Auror’s are investigating it right now.”

“Damn.”

No one really knew what to say, it wasn’t a good situation, luckily the Aurors seemed fast and efficient. Since they were in and out. Hermione expected to be there for awhile. They were able to grab their research, and they took a bit of time to because only Hermione and Theodore were allowed to go into the lab and they had to be very careful. 

Theodore decided to hold the rest of the workday at his flat, not only was work a good way to get their mind off of what just happened, but they also had to play catch up. They were behind because of everything that happened today. 

Everything went smoothly and work was looking up, but everyone was getting hungry and everyone collective decided to take a short dinner break and then wrap up for the day. Hermione could tell that Theodore was ready to kick everyone out of his house. 

Hermione went to her own flat for a small snack and tea, she took her time but she definitely didn’t want to take to long. She wanted the workday to be over. So, once she popped back into Theo’s home. Miromy Hara and Gerard Willerby had been sitting on the couch finishing up their food and chatting.

“Hermione, Hayley has been in the loo for a while, we were wondering if you could check on her. We tried to knock on the door but there was no answer and it’s lock and we rather not get in trouble,” Gerard said.

“I understand, I’ll check up on her real quick.”

She made her way to the bathroom which was only a short distance away, but she did not get an answer.

“Hayley, it’s Hermione are you in there?” She called.

There was no sound except for the voices from the sitting room.

“Okay, I’m fixing to come in,” she told the other woman.

There was still no answer.

“Alohomora.”

She thought that Hayley might have been ignoring the male teammates, or there was that small possibility that she had fallen asleep, but that was not the case. It was like something out of a horror film, whoever murdered her sliced her from her neck to the bottom of her stomach. The murderer used Hayley’s blood to write a message. 

_Guess who’s next._

It looks like she will need the Aurors again today. She turned around so that she could let Miromy and Gerard know but that didn’t happen.

A shriek rang out from outside of the flat and that was followed by two more of different baritones. There was only four of the team left. Hermione was rarely in shock but she didn’t think that she was there enough to scream again today. Theodore Nott was dead, and whoever did it she would have guessed did the last two as well. 

“We need to call the Aurors,” Gerard said.

“I will.” Wayne replied about to spring into action.

“Wait,” she called out. Everyone looked at her like she was missing a few bots. “When I went to check on Hayley she had also been murdered. That’s not all, there was a note left.” She paused as they looked at each other feeling guilty that they had forgotten about her.

“Did you grab it?” Miromy asked.

She shook her head. “It was on the wall in her blood.”

Everyone’s faces went white, and even more so when she relayed what it had said.

“Do you think—” Miromy almost got out.

“Don’t think like that!” Wayne stated.

“I think we have to assume that this is what this is about,” she admitted.

“I am going inform the Aurors,” Wayne said.

It didn’t take long for the Aurors to show up and it was the same two as before, they must have been unlucky to have duty on Halloween. They had her show her Hayley’s body then allowed her to grab all the research but instructed everyone to leave. They couldn’t really continue on at this point anyways. 

Hermione knew that this research would be controversial but didn’t think it would be enough to kill over.

She apparates back to her flat and the first thing she was going to do was set the research down, yet that didn’t happen. It was dropped instead.

In large letters, there was another message for her.

_This is only the beginning._

* * *

“Lunch with Granger was interesting,” Draco Malfoy mentioned.

“It was, wasn’t it,” Harry replied.

“I saw what you did.”

“I know you did,” Harry laughed.

“Still, I was surprised too that she invited us to join her, mostly because I was there,” Draco admitted.

“Hermione can be very reasonable at times, this happened to be one of them, but to be honest I was surprised as well,” he admitted as well.

The unlikely team had ended up being forced to partner up when Harry’s former partner Ron, and Draco’s former partner Neville had both left the Corps. It was non-debatable, and at first, they both made working with each other pretty difficult but not anymore.

Arriving at the Auror Office it seemed like the hustle and bustle of the day was winding down. They watched the Head Auror Philip Price give Whiddon and Woodbridge on an assignment. Both Whiddon and Woodbridge were fresh out of training so it must have been something easy or else Price would have sent them.

Both Harry and Draco having paperwork to catch up on they gathered their quills and parchment to do so. Even though this was arguably the worst part of the job and neither one of them had been looking forward to what they had been putting off.

Harry didn’t feel like that much time had passed as he didn’t finish very much and neither had Draco when rookie pair came in laughing, they didn’t see that considered and quickly filed their report and left the office. Both Draco and he glance at each other because the behavior was very off, not that either one of them knew Whiddon or Woodbridge at all, but it wasn’t how an Auror should act. 

They waited a minute to make sure the rookies didn’t turn back around before grabbing and making a copy of the case report off of Whiddon’s desk and returning it. Neither Harry or Draco want to make the pair paranoid if this was all for nothing, nor did they want to get their selves into trouble for this.

They went back to his desk and laid out the report, with Draco looking at it over his shoulder. 

“Any closer and we minds well be kissing,” he remarked.

Draco smirked and took that as a challenge, unfortunately, it was a short and sweet one as either wanted to get caught. 

The report was filled as an accident in which Harry made sense by the rookies' attitudes on the case and he almost closed the report, but Draco turned the page and seen the note left at the scene.

_One down, six to go._

Glancing back at Draco, they both knew that they needed to take a closer look at this case.

“The case was obviously a murder that much is for sure,” Draco said.

“Right, I have to wonder if they are just lazy or there is something more going on here?” Harry wondered out loud. 

“It doesn’t list any witnesses but the location is in the Alchemy Lab, isn’t that where Granger works?” Draco asked.

“It is, and the time listed she and her team should have been there.”

“Then there is this note, someone is obviously taking responsibility for this and threatening all of them,” Draco noted.

“We need to make our own report about this and give it to Price, he needs to know that if at best they are incompetent and their judgment couldn’t be trusted but at worst they were just untrustworthy.”

“Agreed,” Draco said.

They hope to convince the Head Auror that these two shouldn’t be in the office, and put their current paperwork aside and went headfirst into a case that wasn’t even theirs. Unfortunately, before they were finished Price left early for the day barely saying goodbye wanting to spend the rest of Halloween with his family. 

“Both Whiddon and Woodbridge are on duty today,” Draco said in a whisper to him.

“Right, I was thinking we could take one of the Auror Alerts back to my place, because staying here isn’t an option since they will know we suspect something,” Harry quietly replied back.

“That’s a good plan,” Draco agreed.

“Let’s go have dinner at my place.”

Once Draco agreed the partners headed to 12 Grimmauld Place, and Harry stared dinner. The barely younger man cooked some rice vermicelli with vegetables and they both had a Lager to relax hoping that they were done for the day. Though they both knew they weren’t. 

After eating as soon as they were about to relax they heard the Auror Alert go off. 

“Well, that’s for hoping,” Draco remarked. 

“I was really hoping that it wouldn't either, but we both know our luck,” Harry said.

“At least if it what we are thinking this is then we can stay on top of this.” Draco put his robe back on.

“That is true.” Harry replied before they popped back into the Ministry outside of their office.

Harry placed the Invisibility Cloak over Draco and himself before glancing into the office, when they noticed that neither Whiddon or Woodbridge were in there so Harry and Draco went over to their desks so that they could wait for them to come and leave without being noticed. 

It didn’t take very long for the rookie partners to come in after their call, Draco and he watched them quickly file their report and while complaining about it the whole time. They were saying that work was getting in the way of their fun and that they shouldn’t have to do this, as if the assignment was somehow beneath them. After the report was done Woodbridge threw it haphazardly on his desk as if it was trash before leaving with his partner.

Quickly making it to Woodbridge’s desk after removing the Invisibility Cloak, it was a race to see who got to the report first. Harry being the faster one made it there half a second faster. 

“God, it’s like they are getting our co-workers from the rubbish bin, this report is clearly negligence, two obvious murders ruled as accidents,” Draco commented.

“Yeah, I don’t think that we can say that they are just being lazy now, it’s very clear that they should be removed from the team immediately,” he said.

“The report mentions that Granger was at the scene, so this confirms what we believed before that her or her team is the target, and there were notes left at the scene here as well,” Draco went on pointing at the report.

“We should file our own report about these deaths and rookies and pay Price a visit,” Harry said.

“Agreed,” Draco nodded.

They make copies of all the reports and head to an office on another floor to make their report so that they can avoid Whiddon and Woodbridge. Plus they don’t want to tip either one of them off. After making sure everything was as they left it they both apparate to the Head Auror’s font door hoping that this wouldn’t blow up in their faces.

“Why are the two of you here?” Philip Price questioned as he answered his door unhappy to see them. “I just want to celebrate this Halloween in peace is that too much to ask for?”

“We apologize for the inconvenience but we felt like this was an important enough matter that required urgent attention.” Draco said before trying to explain the situation with Harry cutting in every few minutes.

“This is hardly an important matter, I’m not sure what the two of your problem is with the rookies but you need to stop. If there is a bit of inexperience than it will be dealt with after the weekend, and so will the two of you,” Price told them.

After slamming the door in their faces the two had to contemplate their move.

“I can’t just wait around until Monday, I am doing to do something about this now,” Harry said.

“Do you even have a plan?” Draco asked.

“No, I just know that I am going to pop over to Hermione’s flat.” he explains.

“Fine, but I am coming with,” Draco replied before both of them popped over to Hermione’s flat.

* * *

Had whoever been targeting and killing off her team been in her home? Now she was actually scared. 

Tap tap tap.

Was that the door, did whoever left the note come back? 

“Hermione, are you in there,” she heard the familiar voice of her best friend.

Thank god, she thought before she wondered why he would show up here. It wasn’t like him at all. After placing the note in her pocket, she grabbed her wand just encase this was a trick. 

“Harry! What are you doing here?” She opens the door then she notices Malfoy there behind Harry as well. “And what are you doing here?” She stuck the wand back in her pocket.

“What do you think? We are here to protect you!” Harry exclaimed.

“From what exactly?” She questioned.

She could tell that he was getting frustrated but she couldn’t help herself, she hated when the men in her life pretended like she was some helpless girl who needed rescuing. Despite knowing that Harry had a hero complex, she was not some damsel in distress.

“Your team is being targeted, or does that not bother you?” Harry pushed his way in with Malfoy following him.

“Wait, how did you find out about that?” She asked.

“You do realize that we work as Auror’s right?” Malfoy responded back.

Folding her arms over her chest she looked back up at both of them.

“I didn’t realize that you like to babysit me?” At this point, she knew she was just being snarky.

“Cut the crap Hermione, you’re not stupid so stop acting like you are.” Harry threw hands in the air.

Before she was able to get madder, Malfoy calmly broke in.

“Look, we didn’t like how the rookies were handling the case with the first murder, so we double-checked their work and found it very concerning without knowing you were apart of this,” he explained.

“What do you mean?”

“The two rookies marked the first and the following murders as accidental,” Malfoy said.

“They were clearly murders though,” she responded.

“That’s the point Hermione, and that is why we are here. So, what don’t we know.” Harry said pulling her to the sitting room as Malfoy followed. 

After the three of them sat down, the two Aurors shared what they knew about the situation, before they pushed her to share as well. So, she handed over the most recent note she received.

“Where did you get this?” Harry demanded.

“It was waiting for me when I got home,” she sighed.

Harry almost said something but Hermione watched him shut his mouth and lock his jaw, almost as if he was trying to keep himself from saying something shut.

“Let me see it?” Malfoy reached out.

“Alright,” she handed it over.

“Look at this, I recognize the handwriting,” he passed it over to Harry.

“So do I, did you recognizable it?” Harry asked her.

“No, I don’t,” she responded.

“I can’t think of where I would have seen this though,” Harry said.

“Neither can I,” Malfoy agreed.

“You mention that the two rookie Aurors seem to be purposely incompetent, and while I didn’t think too much of it at first expect they went through the crime scene too fast. During the second and third one they especially didn’t seem to be taking the murders seriously,” she told them.

“Did you meet them before today?” Malfoy questioned.

“No, I don’t remember seeing them before today,” she answered.

“I think that this is a target on the team and not you personally, but we just don’t want to rule anything out,” Harry said.

Hermione thought for a minute until she heard someone familiar calling her name. When she turned around she found that it was from the fireplace, oh she must have gotten a fire call. It the face of her Gerard, one of the people who was on her Team.

“Gerard, I didn’t think that I see you until tomorrow at least, is anything the matter?” Hermione looked at his face full of discomfort.

Both Harry and Malfoy followed her to the fireplace as if they were playing bodyguard.

“I actually have something urgent that I need to talk to you about, can you meet me over at my place?” His eyes danced from side to side as if he was watching for something or someone.

“Well, I actually have Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy with me,” she explained.

“Bring them with you, please.” He finished before he cut the fire call.

“Is that okay with both of you?” She asked.

“I actually wanted to go anyways, I figure that Draco and I should try talking with your co-workers if possible, and I don’t think I want you alone right now,” Harry said.

“Fine, it’s 56 Tibbersley Place,” she rolled her eyes before grabbing some of the floo powder and heading out.

Landing in Gerard’s place was odd, he seemed to redecorate a lot. 

“Gerard!” She called.

The silence was loud once her voice stopped echoing.

She went to go to his sitting room when she heard that both Harry and Malfoy arrived. 

“Gerard!” she called out again, before telling the men. “I’m going to check the sitting room.”

“Wait! We are going with you,” Malfoy said with some worry.

‘Well, follow me then.”

Once reaching the sitting-room they found who they were looking for, fortunately, they weren’t in the status that they had hoped for. 

“No!” Hermione exclaimed.

She dashed out to her fellow teammate and seen it. 

_He should have kept his nose where it belonged._

Not another one, she felt numb and disorientated. Which wouldn’t do right now. The note was taken from her.

Turning around she saw Harry hand it to Malfoy.

“I wonder what he knew,” Harry looked at Malfoy.

“I guess we won’t know now,” Malfoy replied.

“Do I need to call the Aurors? I mean the two of you are here,” she asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it we will do that, but we need to make it look like we trust both Whiddon and Woodbridge, and if Draco and I take over then we could be punished for the crap that those two are pulling,” Harry explained.

A shot of purple came their way, and the three of them pulled each other out of the way before a fiery explosion hit the wall near where they were. She was mashed between these two very good looking men and she liked it, her ass was against Malfoy’s groin, and her front against Harry’s. Her knickers had gotten wet with her arousal and she could feel both of theirs. 

Before she could take action a pop broke the silents, someone must have performed apparition to get out of there, probably the murderer. Another note floated too them.

_Next time I won’t miss._

They break apart. 

“Hermione call the Aurors, I’m going to perform a sweep really quick to see if I can pick up a magical signature.” 

“Okay,” she agreed.

Harry and Malfoy both got out their wands and started their task as she quickly called the two Aurors on duty. Once they were done, the two males talked to each other in quiet tones that she couldn’t hear.

Draco then disillusioned himself and walked around the corner. Harry grabbed her shoulder and pulled her along to the front door. 

He turned to her. “When they show up act like Draco and I aren’t here.”

She nodded as he disillusioned himself as well. It didn’t take but about a minute for Whiddon and Woodbridge to pop in. 

“Missus Granger, I wasn’t hoping to see you again tonight.” Spencer Whiddon said as Aron Woodbridge followed him.

“I could say the same,” she replied.

“Just give us a rundown on what happened here,” Woodbridge told her in a monotone voice.

She did a rundown of what just happened minus Harry and Malfoy, and the two of them went inside Gerard’s home. When she went to say something to Harry, he quickly hushed her by putting his index finger across her lip. After what felt like forever he slowly removed it by dragging down her lips, letting it sit on her lower lip, and it slightly bounced when he released it. She almost bite his finger.

Only a few minutes later the two rookie Aurors were on their way. That is when Harry canceled the disillusion charm, and Malfoy must have as well because he was fully visible. 

“They both smell like alcohol,” Hermione remarked.

“Inside they both were just screwing off, I don’t even think they looked at the body,” Malfoy commented.

“I figured if you were the only one here, stayed outside, and didn’t talk while they were here then they wouldn’t stay as long. I am surprised about them smelling like alcohol though,” Harry replied.

“Well, what should we do?” She asked.

“I think we should check the report at the Auror’s office, we should be careful and make sure they aren’t on to us,” Malfoy said.

“Good idea,” Harry responded.

After directing Hermione where they wanted to meet her after they apparated. Landing at their location they all disillusioned themselves before handing to the Auror’s office, and fortunately, they didn’t have to wait for the rookies to leave because they were already gone. 

Draco Malfoy led the way, straight to what Harry identified as Whiddon’s desk. After the two of them looked for the report on the overly messy desk, Malfoy found it first.

“They called it another Halloween accident,” Draco told them.

“It was clearly not one, how do they think they can hide all of this?” she asked.

“I’m not sure, but Draco and I will get to the bottom of this,” Harry said.

“I don’t think that we should write another report that will fall on deaf ears,” Draco advised.

“I agree with that, I think what we need to do is do a re-investigation, we won’t be able to get to everything but hopefully we can find some clue, but first let’s get copies of everything.” Harry directed.

Once they got the copies they headed to Grimmauld Place. Once there they make her go through her whole day as they take notes.

“I think we should head to each crime scene now,” Harry remarked.

“So, I do,” Draco agreed.

They headed to each crime scene and tried to pick up a magical signature or a magical residue of some type. If they found anything they didn’t let her know. Once they were done at Theodore’s Flat, they headed to the Department of Research and Education’s meeting office to see if they could find anything there. 

“Was this a scheduled meeting?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, I’ve known about it about a month,” she replied.

“Who was there?” he probed.

“The Department Head Emma Vanity, and here three assistants Marietta Edgecombe, Viola Richmond, and Glynis Mexborough,” she answered.

“Did Edgecombe perform any spells?” Draco queried.

“No, only see her take notes.” 

“She must know wandless magic and non-verbal spells,” Draco looked Harry.

“She must,” Harry confirmed.

“What’s going on, do you really think Marietta Edgecombe is actually smart enough to put this off. I can’t think of any reason why should even she would target the research team, what would she get out of stopping the research,” Hermione disagreed.

“She was in Ravenclaw,” Draco said.

“What if it was never about the team? What if that was just to distract from the real target you? She could still be holding a grudge from Hogwarts,” Harry conceded.

“Why would someone be bothered by what happened in school when we are all adults now, that is just silly,” she protested.

“People killed over less,” Draco stated.

“I’m going check you for any spell,” Harry told her.

He cast a reveal spell over her, and then a spell removal charm.

“You had a tracking charm on you that Edgecombe must have cast.” Harry explained.

Before she could say something they all heard a pop and before being able to react, Harry grabs on to her and forces a side along. 

“We are Godric’s Hollow,” she faltered.

She was confused to see both of them there since everything happened so fast.

Some red-light speed towards them, so she pushed both Harry and Draco out of the way. That is when Marietta Edgecombe showed her self. While the three of them out of their wands. Hermione throws a Stunner while Draco hit her with a Trip Jinx, and Harry Full Body-Bind Curse. They were able to arrest her and book her. 

“I’m going to take Ron and Neville out of retirement to arrest the rookies,” Harry mentioned.

“That would be funny,” Malfoy said.

“Were you able to question her? Why did she do this?” Hermione wondered out loud. 

“Yeah she sung like a canary once we gave her Veritaserum, she was still holding a grunge from school, and she planned a dark ritual that was more powerful on Halloween, she thought by doing this that she would trap her soul and steal your power.” Harry explained.

“She was seriously dark, her core was tainted,” Malfoy added.

“Luckily the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is cleaning up the mess tomorrow, starting with Price,” Harry said.

* * *

“Wow I really didn’t think that I would be back here, or replacing some pieces of shit,” Ron commented.

“No kidding,” Neville agreed.

“Well, thank you for this, hopefully, we will be able to get someone in here soon,” Harry thanked them.

“No worries, we are happy to do it, but not for too long of course,” Neville smiled.

“At least Price won’t be here anymore, I hated him,” Ron laughed.

“Why did the rookies do this anyways?” Neville asked.

“Aron Woodbridge said that Marietta Edgecombe was a distant cousin and that it was important to support her as family, and as a pureblood, but Spencer Whiddon said he was paid. Then Price was just lazy,” Harry spilled. 

“Either way I am glad he is gone,” Ron snickered.

“But still it’s surprising,” Neville commented.

Before he could respond Hermione and Draco walk back into the Auror’s office from talking with the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. 

“Hermione.” Ron greeted before stepping up and hugging her, with Neville following suit.

“What is going on with your research now?” Neville inquired.

“Emma Vanity said they placing it on hiatus indefinite since Marietta Edgecombe admitted to killing Wayne Portchester before confronting us, so a new team would need to be assembled, but right now isn’t a good time for that,” Hermione sigh.

“I’m sorry to hear about your team, but I can’t believe that she was so pitiful enough to care what happened when we were all in Hogwarts over something that was her fault,” Neville cringed.

“I think we are all ready to go home now, the department head said that he will take an Auror Alert home and take the rest of the duty but if he needs anything he would let us know but he doesn’t expect that anything would happen.” Draco let everyone know.

“Sounds good, I will see everyone tomorrow.” Neville said before leaving with a pop.

“Yeah, bright and early,” Ron left as well.

“Well, I think I will go home as well, I was hoping to celebrate Halloween a bit tonight but I think that ship has sailed,” Hermione said.

“Wait! It might be much of a celebration but come with Draco and I back to Grimmauld Place, hopefully, it will enough to pick you up,” Harry tried to convince her.

“Well, that sounds like it would be better than going home,” Hermione smiled.

Then the three of them apparate to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

After the three of them had a small snack before heading to the sitting room and her sitting on the sofa between both Harry and Malfoy. With a drink in hand, she was feeling a lot better right now. She was feeling very overwhelmed in the best possible way. A callused hand landed on her left knee slowly moving more towards the center and upper her inner thigh. He squeezed her and ran his hand up and down then switched to side to side. On her right, a hand-pulled to the beautiful blonde where he captures her lips. She kissed back and he tasted like citrus and rum, she sighed into him as he bit her bottom lip. Her hands caught his hair and pulled him back. 

Harry’s lips traveled up her neck and when he reached her cheek Draco broke the kiss, and Harry turned her towards him pulling her to him, she reacted right away he was warm like fire. She moaned when she felt his tongue sweep across her lips. 

Draco fingers made it to her blouse, unbuttoning it as he kissed the side of her neck. Pushing the cloth aside he kissed down her breasts. Licking her nipples before capturing them between his teeth, it was so raw and primal. 

‘Sex on Halloween is always more magically’ one of them said, but she couldn’t sure which because she was a drunk on them.

Harry led her to the master bedroom and she climbs on the bed after him, his knees on the end of the bed. As he pulled her on top, Draco vanished the three of their clothes. She lowers her self on him, her hands on his shoulders, taking a minute to adjust to his size, slowly she rocked and rotated her hips, and he reacted enthusiastically thrusting up into her. She whimpered with pleasure, clutch around him, immersed her with this. 

Draco’s hard cock was up against her ready, he pushes her forwards and cast the lubrication charm and penetrated her. She felt complete, and even more so when he thrust into her, she ached with wanting more. Hermione was making sounds she never thought possible. She never thought that her stamina was that good, but this was proving her wrong. 

Both sets of hands roaming and worshiping her body, she felt like a goddess, and she never wanted this to end. The rhythm was electric between them.

She started to thrash and tremble on them, and she felt them do the same. Crying out before Harry and Draco released into her their cum dripping off of her. 

The three of them re-adjusted as she laid in the middle of them. They both kissed her before kissing each other and they all fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_October 31, 2007_

Chasing around two little ones was always a hard task, but even more so when her husbands weren’t home yet to help and when she actually had to get them ready. Her oldest four-year-old Delmos Draco was currently dragging his younger sister the two-year-old Holly Nova around the house. 

How they had so much energy she would never know, because she definitely didn’t remember having that much as a child. 

Luckily it didn’t take much longer to get them in their costumes, which was good because their dads would be home soon. 

“Who’s ready to go trick or treating?” she asks them.

“Me!” both Delmos and Holly yelled.

“Wow, someone is excited,” the voice behind her came. 

“Daddy!” The children rushed to him.

Draco kissed both of them on the forehead, and then her on the lips. 

“Harry will be here soon, he needs to yell at some of the rookies,” he laughed.

“Me and Holly wanted to be you and pops!” Delmos exclaimed. 

“Well, you both looked just like us,” Harry’s voice came from behind.

“Pops!” 

Harry greeted them the same way Draco did, and then asked, “Who is ready to go trick or treating?”

The small family celebrated the Holiday and their sort of anniversary of how they came together. Life was perfect and chaotic at the same time, it kept her breathless.


End file.
